Arcee and Jack 6
by Prander
Summary: Arcee and Jack encounter Airachnid. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

Airachnid stalked forward on her multiple legs. In the dim confines of her lair she was a sinister, deadly presence and all Jack could see was the glow of her purple eyes coming closer, the gleam of her fangs and the clicking sound of her approach.

He had no idea how he ended up in this cold musty smelling cave.

With little preamble she came directly up to Jack, her face close to his own. To his surprise she looked perturbed, puzzling over something. She stared at him in the glow of the one dim light-bar suspended above him, hanging there among her supplies and personal gloating trophies.

"You've grown little man. You've lost your fear." She said, staring at him unblinking. She had netted him directly to the wall, splayed out with carefully placed webbing and Jack's boots were three feet off the ground.

"You've lost your mind." he retorted.

Airachnid laughed and transformed, touching down gracefully on her spiked boots in front of him. She was sultry and elegant where Arcee was sassy and sexy. Night versus day. If anything she appeared to be more delicate, but was perhaps deadlier.

She bent over to study him, her hands on her knees.

"Jaaack." she dragged out his name. "Jackie boy." One long razor claw lifted his chin.

"I am the sanest being you will ever meet because I know _exactly _what I want and _exactly_ what I'm doing."

Jack knew Airachnid was one of the most murderous creatures he ever met. The prospect of her being completely sane and still choosing to be that evil? It was chilling.

Airachnid lifted one eyebrow.

"That's better. Increased bio-functions and pupil dilation. Let's just run with that shall we?" And she started slicing long cuts into his clothes, reducing them to ribbons, methodically taking her time. Her eyes were running over his body, watching him. She had already removed his jacket and now she snipped his clothes apart like a tailor turned surgeon.

He refused to cry out. He knew it fed her sadistic side.

"Hmm. Interesting." She purred musically, snipping away his belt before cutting open his pants. Her razor sharp finger parted his zipper as if it was paper. Then she tugged down his jeans before with another deft cut she opened up his shorts, exposing him.

She peered in closer between his legs, studying him for some time.

Jack swallowed hard. What in the hell did she intend to do? What was this!?

"Hmm." Now her tone sounded a bit irritated. She reached down and lifted Jack's cock with her fingers as if waiting for something. Jack was repulsed and terrified. Those fingers could slice steel. She caressed him a little and he didn't even dare breathe. Her hands were cold and he shivered. Airachnid glanced up at him.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked. Jack stopped biting his lip.

"What's the matter _you_, you psychopathic bitch?" He dared reply. His heart was racing and he really _was _afraid now.

"Don't insult a spider in her lair, my dear." Airachnid's eyes narrowed and to Jack's utter shock she lowered her mouth and placed his cock between her lips. She stayed there, waiting for something to happen, even lifting her hands and placing them alongside Jack, drumming her fingers on the stone of the cave wall.

Jack thought he might vomit.

She spit him out and raised her face up level with his.

"What's the matter with you?!" she hissed again, taking the side of her hand and slapping his face from side to side. Not hard enough to damage him, but resounding enough it hurt.

Jack strained at his webbing, anger warring with fear.

"I don't know what you mean, damn you!" He shouted, trying to kick her.

"Don't play games with me Jack. I was there you, little bastard. I watch the two of you." Airachnid said dangerously.

"You will tell me what it is this thing you do for Arcee. And what this is you do together. You will tell me why you affect her so! And you'll do the _same _for me." She hissed. She leaned closer until her face was touching Jacks.

"I will have your secrets...or I will_ cut_ them out of you."

And then she kissed him.

**ooo**

Arcee stood up and stretched, feeling glorious. Standing with her strong legs apart, she bent over at the waist to limber up, raising her clasped hands behind her back and then turning her hands out in front of her as she straightened back up. Finally she stretched her arms high over her head and sighed, as if she could pull down the clouds.

She loved mornings with Jack. He would undoubtedly want her like he always did and she was ready for it herself, that was for sure.

"Jack?" she called out, picking up his sleeping bag. The fire was out and he wasn't in the pond, which steamed in the cool morning air.

"Babe?" She walked around the tent.

Then she saw it.

**ooo**

Airachnid backed away, slightly startled even. Jack thrashed like a manic when she kissed him and as soon as she broke contact he sputtered as if she tasted foul.

"Get off me!" he roared.

"Why are you resisting me? I watched Arcee do these very things to you."

"She wasn't threatening to dissect me, you freak!"

"This doesn't make any sense. I've done every thing she did, you should be responding." Airachnid loomed close again.

"Jack, it's no use holding back. It will go badly for you if you do. Do to me what you did to her and tell me what I want to know. _Now_."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand!"

"Perhaps not, but you _will_ tell me never the less."

"We were having sex! You wouldn't, couldn't and can't have any idea what that means."

"I witnessed the way Arcee responded. Her bio-functions peaked. She was _glowing _with energy. This could only mean _you_ had something do with it." She jabbed a talon at him and he cringed.

She reared up next to jack, her face close to his, and closed her hand around his cock.

"Now do it to me." she hissed in his ear.

"I can't!"

"Is it a matter of stimulus then?" She warmed her fingers and began fondling him. Damn it all, he looked just that much more repulsed.

She sighed and fought down the urge to hurt him. She let go and stepped away for a moment and paced around in a circle, two fingers thoughtfully holding her chin.

She'd have to think fast and act faster.

She turned back around slowly, and sliding back up close to him again, she began flicking hair out of Jack's face with one finger in what passed for tenderness with her.

"Anything she can do I can do better Jack. You know that?"

He stared into the deep rich glow of her purple eyes.

"I doubt it."

"Let me show you then hmm? I heard the words she used. Won't you 'fuck' me too, Jack?"

He blinked.

"I can't." he replied but she didn't miss the fact he sounded very startled at her announcement. This 'fucking' was something special. Was that the key?

"You mean you won't? Your bio functions peaked too. How do you know you won't like it, hmm?"

Airachnid, proceeding on an inspiration now, used her most cloying tones as she nuzzled his ear with her lips. Jack cringed a little at the sudden change in her.

One minute terrifying, the next seductive.

He thought for sure he was caught in another mad plot of the Decepticons but having Airachnid ask him to 'fuck' made his head spin. _What in the hell? _

Changing tactics further Airachnid started caressing him, admonishing herself for ruining his clothes, chatting him up, touching his body delicately.

"I can't help it Jack. It's my nature."she even pouted a little.

Without knowing it, this was the most seductive way Airachnid knew how to act. This was the way she always lulled her victims towards their inevitable end. The way she tortured them. The rich taste of playing with her prey before that delicious stroke of pain.

But humans were new to her still and what she had witnessed with Arcee enticed her. She didn't intend to harm Jack. Yet. But she couldn't help but fall back on tried and true methods.

Apparently she had been wrong thinking her first clumsy manipulations would get immediate results from Jack anyway. It would stand to reason he would not respond the same way to her. And while she felt she was running out of time before Arcee's impending arrival, there _was_ a slight change in his attitude. She was on to something. So treating it like an interrogation for some delicious secret, she went on.

"I'm female too, Jack. I know I must look pleasing to you, hmm?" She raised her free arm behind her head, pressing her 'breasts' out for him as she increased her body temperature, comforting him with her body heat in the coldness of the cave. She lifted her chin, exposing her neck, drawing one finger down to her chest.

"Don't I look nice to you?" she cooed.

Then she caressed one finger down the side of his face.

"I know the way Arcee looks. Do I not please you the same way?" She cupped his chin.

He had grown strangely silent all of a sudden.

Her fingers dropped lower, down his bare chest. Her razors didn't cut, they caressed. Jack shuddered.

"I know there's bad blood here, Jack. All these years. But it's not about that this morning. It's not Autobot or Decepticon. I just want to know that special thing you do. I want to feel it too. Why not with you?" The corners of her mouth turned down dejectedly.

"You don't understand." He half whispered.

She had been fondling him with one hand this whole time and now she raised up one long armored boot and rested the spike of her heel next to Jack's waist. The way she held his cock in her hand aimed him suggestively right between her legs as she had seen Arcee do.

She caressed her raised leg from ankle to knee with a sensuous finger before finally taking a hold of him with both hands, one wrapped around his cock the other cupping his balls now.

She leaned in, her breath sweet and warm as she whispered in his ear.

"Am _I_ not sexy Jack? That's the word isn't it? Can't I be _sexy _for you? You must have thought it all these years at one point, hmm? A now you're older. You're a man" She kissed his forehead and moved to the other ear.

"Tell me part of you is not imaging 'fucking' me too." She leaned back and smiled softly at him, unexpectedly.

"Show me what a man is." She asked. Before he could answer, she kissed him again. Softer now, with a little less force and when she broke away her tongue lingered on his lips.

He didn't cringe that time.

She was being very sexually suggestive, even though she didn't know it. She leaned closer to him with her waist and rubbed the tip of his cock against the smooth warm metal of her crotch.

To her, she was at her most dangerous now...when she was teasing her victim, but to a human like Jack it was a different matter all together. Airachnid looked down, her glowing purple eyes widening in delight.

She opened her one hand and examined the change she held in her palm.

Success. He was erect. She would need to know more.

"Ahh that's better. I knew you must enjoy living dangerously, Jack." she smiled, relishing how his body altered due to her attentions.

Jack moaned, staring at his hard on in Airachnids hand.

"This is the worst day of my life." He looked devastated, turning his face away.

Airachnid, her one leg still up straddling him, leaned her head down to his waist.

"So this is where it all happens hmm? Don't worry Jack. I won't bite." She purred and began softly sucking Jack's hard cock.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack groaned. Airachnids mouth was not uncomfortable, just different, and she knew enough to be gentle with him. What shamed him was that his body responded to the newness of it, the stimulation. Even being scared made him susceptible. Like getting an erection while riding on a roller coaster.

Airachnid had used this against him whether she knew it or not.

The spider seduced him. He felt light headed from the scent of her. She had a different scent than Arcee when this close to her. Those damn pheromones that spelled nothing but trouble before, now made her exotic.

He tried to think of other things as Airachnids head moved up and down in his lap, but when she took him all the way down to his base and rolled her tongue around him inside her mouth, Jack groaned.

**ooo**

Arcee tore through the forest, incensed, burning up the distance. She blasted through sparse undergrowth, cut through little streams, and jinked around every obstacle in her path without even slowing down. Spotting an opening, she cut down an incline onto a more open stretch of forest floor and sped on.

"This time I'll kill her. I'll fucking _kill _her." She snarled to herself, suddenly driving two deer ahead of her, terrified of the streak of blue lightning tearing through their world.

"Get out of the fucking way!" Arcee hollered, moving so fast she was already way past the startled animals.

Then she went faster. She was a blur, pulling the very leaves from the branches in her wake, a high rooster tail of debris and dust in the air behind her.

She was boiling with rage.

Transformers never slept, but they did power down. And Arcee had done so close to early morning, long after her Jack slept in her lap. She was confidant they were secure, her fields and scanners at full potential.

But she had never counted on her old nemesis finding her. Stalking her. And being so adapt at circumventing her latest defenses. Jack's backpack had been hanging from a branch by a web she knew _all to well_ when she awoke.

Arcee's engine screamed, the wind roaring in her ears as she zeroed in on Jack's signature. Airachnid had tried to come between her and Jack for years. She growled out loud as her anger surged inside her chest.

"This time I'll cut her fucking _head _off!" she screamed to the silent trees over head.

**ooo**

Jack hated himself. He hated that his body was betraying him.

Airachnid was determined, to say the least, and she may even have been slightly more agile than Arcee because she was sucking his cock just as good, for having never done anything of the kind before.

He hated himself for thinking that. He hated that it felt good. He tried to study the things inside her lair stronghold, the long narrow curving cave she called home, and the light glow from outside. It wasn't very deep in here but it was packed with stuff. Energon, exotic weapons, generators, even a bed much like Arcee's back home in his garage.

When he saw that though, unbidden, the memories of that night sprang to the front of his thoughts and Airachnid noticed. Her lips released his cock for a moment.

"Ahh you like, don't you Jack? That's nice. Show me more." And staring up at him, she went back to sucking his dick.

Yeah. Ok. Fine. If you held still and thought about it, Airachnid was sexy. There he said it. Why not? But that thought alone saved him all of a sudden. It was sobering. He felt unfaithful and disgraced to his lovely Arcee. She _must _be on her way here. He didn't want her to see him like this. His strength waned a little in Airachnids mouth and she frowned.

She sucked harder, pulled back, studied his cock. Sucked it again. _Now what? _She worked her mouth over it a little harder. She stopped and pulled back once more. Her eyes narrowed. She tried one more time before finally letting him fall out of her mouth.

Slowly she raised up eye to eye with him.

Her eyes bore into him.

"Why have you gone soft? This isn't right."

"I told you you wouldn't understand." he answered her unspoken demand.

At that moment Airachnid spotted Jack's snipped belt where it lay among his shredded clothes on the floor beneath his boots. What was that behind the belt buckle? She scooped it up.

There was Arcee's very own private little transponder, glowing with the tiniest little blue light. Airachnid knew what that meant immediately. Arcee knew exactly where Jack was.

"Not as smart as you think, eh?" Jack dared say.

Airachnids eyes shifted to him but then she laughed.

"Oh Jack. Her arrival was inevitable." Airachnid looked down at his cock a little regretfully.

"Still...when she get's here I'll get my answers. Then we'll have some _real_ fun."

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked. She leaned in close.

"Jack, the sweetest relish can be had from the victims you _don't _kill. Arcee? I've tortured her for centuries." Airachnid smiled wickedly.

"And now I'll make her watch while I _use_ her little man." She draped the belt around Jacks neck and pulled him in painfully for another kiss.

Breaking away she smiled so wickedly at him Jack felt his blood run cold.

"You'll fuck me one way or the other, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Airachnid came to the end of her cave entrance, transformed and perched on her talons. What was that odd power surge? It didn't have Arcee's signature. Had that whore called in reinforcements? If so, being caught in her lair would not be advisable. Arcee she could handle. Prime she could not. He might have brought that horrible sword! Airachnid scuttled out into the light but then drew up short just outside her cave.

Arcee came running at her, screaming through the trees, swinging something around in the air on the end of a long lead. It was sparkling and fizzing and it blinded Airachnid just long enough for Arcee to fire it right at her hated enemy.

The emulsion heater, with no pond to work in, was over heating and arcing power wildly in the open air. Arcee had set it to maximum and impacting on Airachnid's body, it finally overloaded and went off like a grenade. Airachnid screamed as she was vaulted back into her cave, slamming onto her back with her many legs flailing in the air. She recovered fast, pushing off from the ground and flipping her lower half over her head to land in a crouch.

But Arcee was faster. She tore into the cave with a flying kick and was suddenly pounding Airachnid with blows so fast and powerful it was hard to believe. Airachnids many legs tried to grip her but she was in to close. They just flailed around, scrambling for purchase.

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, as she held Arcee off, Airachnid gloated in triumph.

_I knew it! Something about that human has super charged her! I must have it!_

But Arcee wasn't super-charged, not that she was aware of, she just saw red. Her fists were a blur and she pummeled Airachnid right back across the cave.

"You fucking _bitch_!" She screamed. She followed up with a kick to the chest, spinning up in the air in a complete circle and right back down onto her feet. Airachnid slammed back painfully into the cave wall and Arcee went for her again with a growl.

Webbing spat, catching Arcee's raised fist and slamming her up against the opposite wall.

"Ha!" Airachnid cried out but then something amazing happened. Arcee popped her blades and instead of one blade, her fore-arm blossomed _three _and she cut the webbing with a shrug.

"Impossible!" Airachnid spat. Arcee was on her in an instant.

With every word she snarled, Arcee slammed a fist, a knee, or a kick into Arachnid.

"You think you're the only one who's clever?" she cried.

Airachnid was taking damage now. Up against the wall of the cave she couldn't cushion the blows. She transformed and aimed a kick at Arcee's leg with her own. She missed.

"Whore!" She snarled at Arcee, ramming her knee into Arcee's stomach instead.

"Snake!" Arcee fired back, punching her hard.

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Dog!"

"Cunt!"

And they tore at each other with bare hands, grabbing each other around the neck and rolling across the floor of the cave. With a tremendous heave, Airachnid flipped Arcee clean over her head and snatched up the nearest heavy container next to her.

Arcee hit the wall and rolled to her feet but the container caught her a glancing blow and knocked her flat again. She spotted certain symbols on the side of it as it rolled away and her eyes went wide

She dodge the second and when Arachnid reared back to throw a third ,Arcee popped her blaster and shot it while still raised high in her enemies hand.

There was a sharp bang and a blasting hiss of air as the pressurized container spewed it's contents in every direction where it congealed immediately and collapsed in on itself in a mass of thick trapping strands.

Airachnids own refuel for her webbers.

Exploding in her hand, she was covered in it immediately, dropping to her hands and knees under the weight and cemented down so thoroughly, she didn't even have time to blink.

"Huunh! No!" she cried, trying to rear up under it, the thick mass solidifying even further around her.

Arcee stood up, triumphant.

"Fuck yeah." she snarled.

"Arcee!" Jack called.

Arcee had seen him of course. She danced a deadly ballet all around this cave with half an eye on Jack during the fight and thankfully she had stopped Airachnid cold before the bitch thought to use Jack as a hostage against her assault.

She was over to him in a second, snipping the web strands that held him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Never better." He had a twinkle in his eye.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." he grinned.

"What has she been _doing _to you?" Arcee picked up a few tattered ribbons of his clothes.

"Arcee I...well. She was trying to...I think she saw us last night."

Arcee dropped her face into her hand.

"This can't be happening." she groaned.

"Oh, but it is my dear. I may not know everything but I know enough." Airachnid laughed. "What would your precious comrades and family think of that, hmm? I doubt they know."

Arcee and Jack turned to where Airachnid gloated from her webbed prison.

"What would Prime say? Or mom? If they were to learn you two paw at each other in secret?" She laughed wickedly.

Arcee stood up and snatched up a handful of webbing, prepared to shove it down Arachnids throat.

"Shut up, you bitch!" She popped her blades.

Jacks hand on her wrist stopped her. He had at least managed to pull his tattered pants back up and from somewhere he had found his jacket and he stood there looking no less worse for wear.

"Arcee. I'm ok. Let's just get out of here."

She looked down at him and once _again_ the convictions Autobots lived by slowly seeped back into her outraged consciousness. As it _always_ did at a moment like this. But this time she felt violated _worse_ than Jack somehow. Was Airachnid meant to poison_ every_ aspect of her life?! Was she going to be allowed to continue to do so?

Her private life was standing stark and immediate next to the ethics that made her an Autobot. And Jack was reminding her of them is all, his hand still where he left it on her arm.

Arcee blinked twice. And then sighed deeply. She looked back at Airachnid.

"You're not worth it, you slut. You get to live today because _we've _decided not to kill you."

"Ever the Autobot. And what of your little secret?" Airachnid smirked.

Arcee came up and leaned down in her face.

"Who'd believe a bitch like you? Or should I just rip the video log out of your chest too? Just to be sure."

Airachnid's eyes narrowed into slits. Arcee glared at her, dominating her, and then with a blink Airachnid erased the data, all that she had recorded. Arcee recognized the signs.

"Smart move." Arcee straightened up to leave with Jack. As they walked away Airachnid twisted the knife.

"It doesn't matter though. _I _still know, my poor _dear _Arcee. And I'm going to find out just what the secret is." Airachnid called out as they walked past her.

"What protocol you use. What is it is about the human. What it all means. Everything. I'm going to find out."

Arcee and Jack stopped, hand in hand. Jack leaned up suddenly and Arcee bent down slightly so he could whisper in her ear.

Airachnid was caught off guard when Arcee burst out laughing, holding one hand over her mouth and staring at Jack in surprise.

"Why not?" He shrugged. His hand moved down onto her ass and he patted her affectionately.

Together the two of them turned around and walked back up to Airachnid. She stared at them suspiciously. Arcee looked from her then back to Jack doubtfully. Jack just winked at her.

"You wanna know what is it?" Arcee smirked and looking once more at Jack, she got down on her knees and dropped down onto her hands as if she was mocking Airachnids predicament. Airachnid frowned. She and Arcee were facing each other in the same position.

Jack walked behind Arcee, who was looking over her shoulder at him and her blue loincloth flipped up out of the way. Jack reached down behind Arcee's ass, doing something with his jeans and Airachnid caught a glimmer of light reflect off of him as something changed in front of him. Arcee bit one thumbnail and seemed excited for some odd reason. When the human reached out and touched her, Arcee moaned, turning back around with a wicked gleam in her eyes to look at Airachnid. She was _gloating_.

Acree ran her tongue over her lips as Jack stepped up close behind her lower chassis. She wiggled her ass a little, spreading and settling down more on her knees while braced on her hands. All the while she stared Airachnid directly in the eye. Airachnid looked up at Jack, perplexed and baffled by both their bio-readings.

"Wanna know what it is?" Arcee hissed again, grabbing Airachnid's chin and forcing her to look at her.

"You're not _woman_ enough for starters." Arcee snarled and Jack did something to her. Something amazing. The same thing he did the other day. Arcee barked out a shout of delight, her back arching as Jack began thrusting against her lower chassis. She let go of Airachnids chin and her fist pounded the ground.

"Fuck yeah!" she cried out. "Oh, that's the stuff, right there!"

She started rolling her hips around back against Jack as Airachnid watched and every thrust from him against Arcee pushed her forward a little where she grunted loudly and moaned, her eyes squeezed shut, her head down. Every now and then though, she raised her head up and opened them to sneer wickedly at Airachnid, raising her eyebrows suggestively a few times. The bitch even winked once.

Jack was breathing hard, gripping Arcee's hips and thumping his lap against her raised ass and they settled down into a firm steady rhythm that lasted for some minutes. Arcee's bio signs were growing like a temperature gauge and she was whimpering now, her grunts turning to moans.

It was obscene and frustrating, being this close to the secret. Being unable to see what was happening. Airachnid's eyes gleamed.

She _had _to know. Although something in Airachnid reveled in how the two of them were torturing_ her._

_So this is fucking? _Airachnid thought to herself. _But what was the secret? _What drove Arcee so wild the other night? Her energy readings had been all over the place and the humans as well.

"Fuck me baby. Fuck me Jack. Oh God, just fuck me!" Arcee was beginning to chant, her head coming up slowly again, her eyes closed and her mouth open. She was panting. Jack's pulse rate was high and he had his own head back, the muscles in his chest and neck pulled tight and he was straining against Arcee as hard as he could. He was slamming her harder now than before.

Arcee was enthralled by it and it was like she forgot Airachnid was even there but then she opened her eyes and glared at her, hungry and hot now, the seams of her armor glowing brighter.

"Fuck me Jack! Fuck me in front of this bitch! Make her watch!"Arcee snarled.

Jack cried out. Arcee slowly leaned forward, drawing eye to eye with Airachnid. Her eyes were shining so bright they hurt Arachnids own. Their faces were almost touching and Jack stumbled forward to keep himself pressed up against Arcee's chassis.

"Wanna know what it is?" Arcee hissed and Jack looked down at them both just as Arcee did the most amazing thing. She stretched out her neck and ran her tongue up Airachnids cheek. Jack saw this and he threw his head back, crying out louder than ever.

Something was happening again right _now._ To both of them. Arcee's bio-functions were spiking, in waves, over and over and the human's were all over the place. Arcee held her composure though, glaring right into Airachnids eyes as whatever happened coursed though her body. They both suffered some sort of spasm, Jack's chest was heaving and he was sweating, bent over the back of Arcee's ass, weakened and gasping, holding himself up with one hand on her back.

Airachnid looked up at him and then back down at Arcee, who was quivering and biting her lip, her eyes again narrowed into slits. The seams of her body glowed and then faded away before she finally let out a groan and dropped her head, just kneeling there and gasping as heavily as Jack.

Airachnid was fascinated. But Arcee looked up suddenly. And raising one finger, tapped it against the tough sticky white webbing encasing her.

"Irony. That's what is. As for the rest of it...that's for me to know and you to find out."

Then she pushed herself up on to her knees. Jack stepped around her, fastening his jeans, and turning to him, he and Arcee kissed deeply right in front of her. Then Arcee got to her feet, adjusting the back of her blue loincloth armor. They looked at each other, content and satisfied and in a world all their own. Together they looked down at Airachnid, who really could say nothing.

"Nothing to say for once" Jack smirked as he adjusted his tore up clothes.

"Imagine that." Then he snaked an arm around Arcee's ass and she reached down to rest a hand on his back.

"Let's go home, babe." She said as they turned away.

Airachnid watched their silhouettes as they headed for the light and she heard Jack comment as he looked up again at Arcee.

"I'd knew you'd come."

"Jack!" Arcee sputtered, swatting his ass.

"That was terrible." Arcee admonished him and Jack laughed hard. Was that a joke? And what did Arcee mean by all this white webbing? Damn them _both _and their double meanings.

Moments later...they were gone.

**ooo**

Airachnid stayed where she was. She had no choice.

She pondered things long into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
